After the Last Dance
by The blind palm reader
Summary: Takes place after "Last Dance" episode, it's what happens after Ben left with Julie, and Kevin and Gwen were dancing. ONE-SHOT Gwevin
1. Chapter 1

A chilly fall breeze swept through Gwendolyn Tennysen's hair. She looked up at her slow dancing partner, Kevin Levin. Their gazes met. His smile had fallen.

"I'm sorry." his voice was quite and sincere "'cause, you know, we missed the dance." he gave her a weak smile.

"Kevin, it's fine. in fact, I like this dance better." Gwen said as she rested her head against his chest, "it's only us. And no finger forks." Kevin chuckled.

"and we watched your cousin become a mommy." Kevin added with another laugh. The car radio played the last notes of the final song, then the announcer's voice came through the speakers.

"all right you punks, this is Roy Albitters telling all you hoolagins to get to bed." Roy then announced the next DJ.

"Lets start getting you home young lady." Kevin kept one arm around her waist and walked her to the passenger side of his car. He walked back around and slid into the driver's side. The engine roared as he pulled the car out of the field that held Ben's nest. Kevin smiled as he saw it in the rear-view mirror. "Hey, Gwen." he felt a little awkward breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she turned towards him.

"You think you could fix the rip in the tux?"

Gwen pressed her finger against the loose fabric around the tear. "I think I...." she trailed off as her eyes once again locked with his. She took a deep breath in and went for it. She started to close the distance between their lips. As Kevin's lips brushed against hers, the car jolted to a halt.

"Perfect timing." Kevin sarcastically said under his breath, he slammed open the car door open and opened the hood. "Great!" Kevin yelled out. "Your doofus of a cousin ate my radiator pipe! There's no way I can fix that here!"

"It was working before, when you played the music."

"i was using the car battery, that doesn't need the radiator. Ugh, I'll have to call a tow truck." Kevin dug in his pocket for his phone.

"Kevin, I can try use my powers to move your car. Here, get in." she slid across to the driver's seat and patted the passenger's. Kevin stood in front of the car and folded his arms.

He had an amused look on his face. "Uh-uh. Ain't no one driving my car except me."

"Fine, I'll just call Ben and get him to help us out of this little predicament." Gwen reached for her bag to get her phone. A panicked expression crept across Kevin's face.

"No!!! You can drive, you can drive!" Kevin slid into the car. "I'm not having him touch my car." Gwen smiled triumphantly. "Well, how's this gonna work?" Kevin asked, as he reluctantly handed over his keys.

"Oh, I won't need those." Gwen held her hands on the steering wheel. Her eyes glowed pink and the car rolled slowly forward.

The car rolled for five minutes, Kevin and Gwen sat in silence. Kevin, again, broke the silence.

"Gwen. You're seriously not mad about missing the dance?" Gwen stopped moving the car.

"No, Kevin, I'm not. Anyway there's still Winter Formal."

Kevin looked surprised and frightened, "You have more than one Formal?"

Gwen laughed. She looked down at the control panel on the front of the dashboard. "Ugh.

I wish the heat was still working." Gwen held her hand on the dashboard. Her hand had the same glow her eyes did earlier. "Ugh. No use. I don't think we're going anywhere in this if we wanna make curfew. I was never good at technology."

"Here, take my jacket." Kevin said as he pulled of the tux's sport jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She pulled it over her shoulders. "Well, I guess we're walking. C'mon." Gwen climbed out of the car. She looked down at her white high-heeled shoes. "This is going to be fun."

"I can always carry you." Kevin smirked.

"Thanks, but all I'll really need is support, so I can take these stupid shoes off." She leaned on his shoulder and bent down to take off her heels. "Alright, let's go."

As Kevin started walking, Gwen stepped quickly to catch up with him. As she reached him, Kevin clasped Gwen's hand in his. She turned to look at him. He dropped her hand.

"Sorry. I didn't......" before Kevin could finish, Gwen intertwined her fingers with his.

"That was perfect." Gwen smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Kevin smiled, "Absolutely perfect." he whispered. They walked like that for twenty minutes, wishing the night would never end.

"Here's your stop." Kevin said quietly. He didn't want her to leave him. His palm felt cold when she let go.

"Walk me to the door?" was Gwen's sheepish response.

Kevin held out his arm for her. "Of course." he smiled. Gwen took his arm and returned the smile. They walked slowly to the front door of the Tennysen home. "Night, Gwen."

As Kevin turned to leave, he felt her hand on his arm. He heard her voice ringing behind him.

"You forgot something." Kevin turned to face her. She took off the sport jacket and placed it in his arms.

"Gwen, the tear?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Right." she placed her hand on the rip and let the light surround the newly fixed fabric. She looked at his arm. "The sleeve, too. Hold on." She placed her hand on the rip. Her powers quickly mended the shirt. Her hand lingered on his arm. He placed his hand on hers.

"Thanks for an interesting night." Kevin moved his hand from hers to cup her cheek.

"Although," He smiled, "it keeps getting more interesting as the night goes on." he closed the gap between them.

Her head was spinning. This definitely was an interesting night. She slid her arms around his neck as she felt his arms snake around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She heard

Kevin's watch beep midnight. Half an hour past curfew, but she didn't care. This was a great night, that was never going to end.

They parted for air without speaking. He gave her a cocky smile, and went in to kiss her again, when Kevin heard someone clear their throat. Gwen pulled her lips away from his and turned towards the noise.

"Dad." Gwen breathed out. Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Nice to see you brought her home on time, Kevin." Mr. Tennysen spoke in a strong monotone.

"Hey Mister Tennysen. Good..." Kevin checked his watch, "good morning. Nice to see you again, how's it hanging? Ain't it just a beautiful night?"

Mr. Tennysen raised his eyebrows. "Go home Kevin."

"Got it." Kevin smirked and softly kissed Gwen and stroked her cheek. "Thanks for fixing the suit." and with another swift kiss he headed back for his car.

The sun had been in the sky for two hours when Ben found Kevin pushing his car into the garage. Ben watched Kevin open the hood of his car.

"Hey Captian Suave." Ben snickered, "How come you're coming home so late?" Ben watched Kevin walk around the front of the car.

"Dude, you owe me a new radiator pipe. You used it to make your nest-thing." Kevin laughed as Ben looked confused at his response.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ben inquired.

"Winter Formal, my friend," Kevin said as he put arm over Ben's shoulder and walked out of the garage with him, "Winter Formal."


	2. Author's Note

What would you guys think about me adding on another chapter to this story. I can't decide if I want to. Let me know!!!!

Love,

The Blind Palm Reader


End file.
